A Pokesmash
by GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus
Summary: Ash Ketchum goes on his journey and ends up fighting to save the Pokeverse and the SSB. world. First story I promise the story is better than the title and summary so please read. Warning chapter 2 does not have paragraphs. Rated T for violence, slight sexual comments, and beeped out language. Complete.
1. I want to be, the very best

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

April first, 1991

A five year old Ash Ketchum is watching a Pokemon battle on Tv. "Ash it's 10o'clock it's time for you to get to bed." his mom calls up. "Ok mom I going to bed." he yells back. Ash climbs into his bed falling asleep after murmuring "I want to be just like them."

That night he has a dream. A dream that will change his life FOREVER.

(In Ashes head) I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real quest, to train is my cause. POKEMON!... After seeing every Pokemon theme song that there ever has been or ever will be Ash hears a voice talking to him. "This is you Ash well what you are going to be. Follow your dream and never give up. Who knows what you will accomplish. You might even save your world some day." The voice said. "Who are you and how do you know so much about me?" Ash questioned. "I am not able to answer either of those questions right now but someday we will meet and trust me you won't forget it." And with that the dream ended.

5 years later.

"I can't believe it I will finally get my first Pokemon and get to go on my journey!" exclaimed Ash. "And maybe I'll meet the voice from my dream." He thought to himself dashing out the front door hoping he wouldn't be late to get his new Pokemon.

Several days (or is it weeks?) later.

"Well I'm having a great time so far." Thought Ash. "I have Pikachu even though he shocks me sometimes, I have gotten my first badge, and I have Brock as my friend. The only problem is we still have that girl Misty following us until we buy her a new bike but other than that we are doing fine. Hopefully I will find the voice from my dream."

The day after the events of Mewtwo Strikes Back.

"Hopefully soon I'll find the voice." Ash thought. "It's starting to drive me crazy." " Ahh where did he come from?!" He heard Brock exclaim. Ash looked up to see a person about 5'4 standing in the middle of the path. He had a blue suit with metal going down the bottom of his arms and stopping at his hips. He wore a blue mask that covers his entire head with a metal piece covering his mouth the only part exposed was his eyes. "Ash Ketchum I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

AN: Sorry for any grammar problems or anything else wrong with this story this is my first story I have done on and my first solo story. The next chapter will be better I promise I will try to update in a week if I can if I don't update in one year I am dead.


	2. A Pokesmash

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

AN: sorry for the cliffhanger... NOT! Ahhh! (Hides behind table blocking the objects thrown at him.) I got the perfect idea. (Throws Pokeball) "Pikachu" Nope wrong one (throws another one) "Pichu" Oh Come On! (Throws another) "It's a-me Mario" How did Mario get into a Pokeball? Hey Mario can you- (Mario gets squished by a refrigerator) -Oh Ok. Who throws a friggin refrigerator? How can someone throw a refrigerator? (Hits add chapter button) Here's the next part of the story folks. (Keeps throwing Pokeballs)

"Ashe Ketchum, Misty Waters, and Brock I challenge you all to a Pokemon battle." The person said. "First before we fight who are you and how do you know our names?" Misty asked. "That is for me to know and you to find out." The person said. "Where have I heard that voice before?" Ash thought. "First before we begin there are some rules you must know. Number one. This is a triple threat battle I will bring out 9 Pokemon and each of you will bring out 3. I will fight you all at once. Ash will fight the first 3, Brock the second 3, and Misty the last 3. Number two. If I win I get to pick 3 Pokemon from each of you and take them with me. It also is the same way with you if you 3 win." "What! No way! Pokemon are not just animals you can't just take them if you win!" Misty exclaimed."Misty's right they aren't like that so we can't fight you." Ash told the person. "Well then I just guess I'll have to kill your friends!" The person said. Men in black suits that covered their entire bodies and showed only their eyes appeared behind Misty and Brock and grabbed them and pressed a knife to each of their throats. "If you don't want your friends to die Ash I suggest you battle me." The person threatened. "Ok" Ash said hanging his head. "Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur go!" Said Ash throwing two Pokeballs releasing Charizard and Bulbasaur. Pikachu jumps off of Ashes shoulder. "Mewtwo, Lucario, Mew go!" Said the person. Mewtwo, Lucario, and Mew come out from behind the person. "Where'd they come from and why aren't you using Pokeballs?" Ash asked. "Because I have no need for them. I will now introduce you to my Pokemon. I think you have already met Mewtwo and Mew an-" "No I haven't." Ash interrupted. "Oh yeah that's right Mewtwo erased your memory." The person said. "Now lets fight. You can go first Ash." "Charizard use Flamethrower!" Charizard shoots flames from his mouth. "Mewtwo, Mew use Psychic Shield. Lucario take the damage." A pink shield covers Mew and a blue one covers Mewtwo. Lucario braces himself for the pain of the blast. The fire flows past the Psychic Shields. Lucario takes the blast getting caught on fire in the process. The person looks down at a device in his hand the bottom screen showing that Lucario has 40% damage. "My turn. Mewtwo use Psychic Bomb, Lucario grab Mew and use the blast to propel yourself upward and throw Mew at Ash's Pokemon, and Mew use Psychic Shard." Mewtwo charges up energy and blasts downward creating an explosion that shoots Lucario holding Mew into the air. "Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard dodge it." Lucario throws Mew into the ground. Mew had been charging up energy and when he hit the ground he released the energy firing Psychic energy in shards shooting out in every direction. Charizard flew up above the shards. Pikachu and Bulbasaur jumped over the blast. "Hey Ash you do know that your Pokemon will need to work as a team if you don't want to lose your Pokemon." "No I didn't know you could do that. Charizard use Flamethrower again. Pikachu use Iron Tail on Mewtwo. Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on Mew. As the flames neared Mew and Mewtwo they looked at the person who nodded once again they used Physicic Shield blocking the fire. As soon as the shields failed Pikachus tail turned into iron he then hit Mewtwo with it knocking Mewtwo all the way across the arena. Bulbasaur sprouted vines that he then hit Mew with making him bleed. "Dangit" the person said looking down at his device that shows that Lucario has 220% damage, Mew has 30% and Mewtwo has 50%. "Lucario use Aura Sphere on Pikachu, then Mew use Psychic Throw on Lucario, then Lucario use Aura Pulse on Charizard. Mewtwo you will use Psychic Blast on all of them." Lucario charged up his Aura Sphere "Pikachu dodge it." He unleashed an Aura Sphere too big to dodge. It hit Pikachu so hard it knocked him into Ash. "Pikachu are you okay?" "Pika!" "Okay then lets save our friends!" Pikachu gets back into the battle. Mew throws Lucario into the air. "Charizard dodge it." Charizard flies into the air and Lucario jumps up while still in the air grabbing Charizard pulling his arm back and blasts Charizard with a pulse of Aura knocking him straight down into the ground. Mewtwo fire a blast of Physicic energy missing Pikachu and Charizard but hitting Bulbasaur. "Charizard, Pikachu, Bulbasaur are you alright?" "Charizard!" "Pikachu!" "Bulbasaur!" "Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Lucario, Charizard use Chomp on Mew, and Bulbasaur use Seed Shot on Mewtwo." Electricity sparked on Pikachus cheeks that then blasts Lucario with it coming very close to electrocuting him. "Perfect." the man thought looking at his device that said Lucario had 250% damage. Charizard jumped at Mew biting him several times. Bulbasaur fired seeds from the bulb on his back. The stream was so powerful it knocked Mewtwo back. "Haha you played right into my trap. Lucario use Mega Evolution." Lucario glowed turning black his ears lengthening and his eyes glowed with blue Aura. The person smiled when he looked at the device showing that Lucario now had 0% damage. "Lucario Final Smash! Mew and Mewtwo use Super Physicic Blast!" "Charizard, Pikachu, Bulbasaur dodge it!" Lucario charged up Aura while the other two charged up Physicic energy. They unleashed a powerful blast of raw dark blue and also pink energy along with a powerful blue Aura blast hitting all three of Ashes Pokemon knocking them all out. "Noooo!" Wailed Ash. "I'll be taking these 3 from you." said the person taking Pikachu, Charizard, and Bulbasaur from Ash. "I'll take Goldeen, Starmie, and Staryu from you Misty." "What!? You can't do that! I didn't battle you." Exclaimed Misty. "You wouldn't play by my rules so I won't either." he said taking the Pokeballs from Misty and releasing the Pokemon that were inside. "I'll take Geodude, Onix, and Zubat from you Brock." said the person whIle releasing those Pokemon too. The person picks up Pikachu, while Mewtwo uses his telepathic ability to pick up the other Pokemon. "Kill them all." said the person. The two men stabbed Misty and Brock with something and threw something at Ash. The Pokemon started crying knowing that they could not help. "Sorry but you won't be using your tears to save them this time." said the person walking into a portal that had opened up Mewtwo and everybody else with the person followed him into the portal taking them and the Pokemon to places unknown.

AN: so there you go folks (ducks dodging a razor sharp pencil then throws a Poke ball) "Wobbuffett" Finally! Use reflect. So what did you think? Please review. Also please tell me any spelling or grammar error. Thank you. See you next time. Bye! (waves)


	3. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Super Smash bros.

Once again I am sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm going to regret this... NOT! AHHH! (Hides behind the table again then throws a Pokeball.) "Charizard" Nope (throws another) "Pidgie" not that one (throws one more) "I'm Batman!" What! How did BATMAN get into a Pokeball? He isn't even in this crossover! Hey Batman can yo- ( Batman gets squished by a bathtub) Oh! never mind. Who throws an effing bathtub?! How can someone throw a bathtub!? (Hits add chapter button) Here's your stupid chapter take it! take it! (Keeps throwing Pokeballs.)

That night at the nearest Pokemon center

"It's a good thing that Pokemon trainer came along when he did. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." said Nurse Joy. Ash started to get up. "No no you can't get up. You have to let the poison run out of your system." said Nurse Joy as she pushed Ash down back onto the bed. Ash then fell back asleep.

The next day

"Pokemon battle, the voice, Pikachu, Mario, Batman, Misty, Brock, MISTY!" Ash mumbled then yelled jolting out of bed. "It's Okay your friends are safe." said Nurse Joy easing Ash back down into the bed. "Wait where am I?" asked Ash. "Your at a Pokemon center where else?" said Nurse Joy. "Wait what happened? How am I still alive?" questioned Ash. "You were shot with a dart laced with a type of poison that causes paralysis. It is easily treatable but if it is left

too long you will die." said Nurse Joy.

"They took my Pikachu, Charizard, and Bulbasaur." said Ash. "This morning we found 9 Pokemon. Three of them are a Pikachu, a Charizard, and a Bulbasaur." said Nurse Joy. "Really can you take me to them to see if they are mine?" asked Ash. "Sure get dressed and you can go see the Pokemon and your friends." said Nurse Joy as she started to leave the room. "Wait Nurse Joy." "Yes?" "What was the Pokemon Trainer's name?" "Red, his name was Red."

A few minutes later Ash and Nurse Joy where heading down to see Brock and Misty. Ash opened the door to Mistys room. "Hey Misty are you okay?" asked Ash. Misty sat up on the bed. "Hey Ash were am I what happened." asked Misty. "That mysterious person forced me to battle him and he won. So he stole our Pokemon and tried to kill us but a Pokemon Trainer found us and brought us here. I'm about to go see Brock and see if he wants to go see the Pokemon that they found last night. You want to come?" explained Ash. "Duh! Let's go!" exclaimed Misty jumping out of the bed running to the door.

"Hold it Misty you have to get dressed first!" Ash exclaimed. "Oh yeah." said Misty as she blushed. (AN: they are not naked they are just in those extremely thin hospital clothes thingies.) After Misty had gotten dressed and they had explained everything to Brock they were heading to check out the Pokemon. The first Pokemon they saw was a Goldeen. It was normal for it to say "Goldeen, GoldEEN, GGGOOOOOLLLLDDDDEEEENNNN!" the un-normal thing was that every it did that water surrounded it and exploded out destroying everything in its path.

"What is it doing?" asked Brock. "I have no idea." answered Ash. "Goldeen is that you Goldeen?" Misty asked. "Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen." Goldeen answered. "Goldeen it is you!" cried Misty. "Goldeen return!" Misty holds up a Pokeball which shot out a red light which absorbs Goldeen into the Pokeball.

After collecting all the Pokemon (which where all doing special attacks) they made it to Pikachu. Pikachu was yelling "PIKAACCHHUUUUUU" and transforming into a blue ball of electricity that is five feet in diameter. "Pikachu come on boy." said Ash holding a Pokeball up. "Get in the Pokeball." Pikachu shook his head. "Pikachu" PIKAACCHHUUUUU" and once again transformed into the ball of electricity. "Pikachu you have to get into the Pokeball if you want to come with me. Listen to me Pikachu it's for your own good. Please Pikachu." begged Ash. Pikachu jumped at the Pokeball turning into energy and going into it. "Thanks Pikachu." Ash whispered. "Is it okay if we stay here one more night Nurse Joy?" Ash asked. "Sure it is Ash." answered Nurse Joy.

That night a mysterious figure was sneaking around the Pokemon Center. He came to a window. That specific window was the window to Ash's and Brock's room Misty was also in there but she had a separate room. Them man pressed his hand to his ear. "Metal Gear to Smash HQ I have found the target repeat I have found the target." the mysterious person said. "Proceed with mission Metal Gear." "Ok Smash HQ. Metal Gear out." The man looked into the room. "Listen guys we have to find that guy who stole our Pokemon and find out what he did to them." said Ash. "Yeah I guess you're ri-" said Brock. CRASH! The man crashed through the window. He wore a gray suit that covered everything but his head.

On his head he wore a black headband. He had back hair and a black goatee. He tackled Ash and right where Ashes head was a laser blast hit the wall. An explosion rocked the building. "D- it!" the man exclaimed. "Their already here." "Who's here and who are you and who shot at my head?" asked Ash. "The Subspace Army, my name's Snake, and a Scope Primid." Snake answered. Another explosion rocked the center. "C'mon run!" shouted Snake. After they got outside they saw 2 things. They were both red and black with heads too big for their bodies. They pulled their heads from their bodies.

Snake pulled a bazooka out of who knows where and fired it at the things but it was too slow and threw their heads and blew up the Pokemon center. "Nooo. What are they?" cried/asked Ash. "They are Bombeads." answered Snake. "C'mon let's get to the ship." "What ship?" asked Brock. Snake hit a button on his arm and a space ship appeared. "Oh that ship." said Misty. "D- it a Shaydus." said Snake. "A what?" wondered Ash. "That." said Snake pointing at a shadow with blades for hands and a red core in the center of its stomach. The Shaydus swung its arm at Snake and he blocked it with his knife. He then jumped over it and stabbed the knife in the monsters core making it explode.

"Well that was easier than I thought." said Snake. They got into the ship and it takes off. "So where are you taking us?" asked Ash. "To Gameboy." said Snake as a portal opened and took them away.

AN: (Pokeball opens) Hey Mewtwo use Psychic Shield on us. Okay thanks. Everybody please tell me what you think. Please review. Please tell me any grammar problems. I will try to update next week if I don't update in a year I am dead. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out.


	4. Slight answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or Pokemon. I only own Gameboy.

Warning there is some nudity in the beginning and end Authors notes.

AN: Hello it's me again and I'm just gonna come out and say it. I am not sorry for the cliffhanger. (Hides behind table once again from objects thrown at him and throws a Pokeball.) "Alakazam" nope (throws another) "Raquyaza" still not it (and another) "Samus Aran reporting for duty sir" good Samus use (the empire state building falls ontop of Samus) Oh come on. This is getting ridiculous. (Samus comes out from under it and her suit falls off then a fireball hits her) Wow wow wow uhh Samus Aran is naked wait ahh (grabs Samus and hides her behind the table) ok nobody can see you now (covers his eyes and hits update button) ok I hope you like it

"Wait who is this Gameboy?" asked Ash. "Yeah and what is a Scope Primid?" added Misty. "What is the Subspace Army?" added Brock. "And what are the things that destroyed the Pokemon Center?" they all added at once. "Two of those things I can tell now and the others will be told when we get there." answered Snake. "Where is there?" asked Misty. "You will find out when we get there." answered Snake. "This is a Scope Primid." He hits a button showing a holographic image of a Scope Primid.

It is the size of Ash and has a black head with red eyes and black smoke coming out of its head. It has green body with a red symbol in the middle of its chest. It was holding a white gun that was glowing at the end. "This is a Scope Primid. Like the other Primids it is not very smart but makes up for it with its firepower. The machine fire from its gun is not that powerful but there is a ton of lasers it shoots out which makes it very annoying. The charged shots take a long time to charge but it is really accurate and powerful and can reach distances up to one mile." said Snake. "Wait there's more?" asked Ash.

"Yes there are a ton of other types of Primids." answered Snake. "And those monsters you saw blow up the Pokemon Center are called Bombheads. They take their heads off and throw them at other things. The worst thing about them is that you can't get to them in time to kill them before they blow you up with their heads." "So their just killing themselves?" asked Misty. "Their heads grow back." "Oh"

They exited the portal to see a HUGE mansion with a pool, training grounds, a lake, a field, and some woods. "Welcome to the world of Super Smash Brothers." announced Snake. The middle of the field opened up to an underground hanger. They landed in it and got out. "Gameboy sir I have brought the chosen one and his friends." said Snake. "Good job Snake. You may go." said Gameboy stepping into the hanger. "You!" exclaimed Ash.

AN: (gets an idea and puts Samus back in front of the table and the stuff being thrown stops. Why? Because 300 people were attacking him, 100 got nosebleeds and fainted, 100 others were doing something else with their hands if you get my drift, and the others covered their eyes and ran off.) Okay I know that was short but I am leaving for camp tomorrow so the next chapter will be in a few weeks. Please tell me any grammar errors and please review. Thank you.

GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out


	5. More questions than answers

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Pokemon I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing on.

AN: Shout out to RineTheHedgehog thank you for your review. Well Samus is still in shock so I'm safe for a little while. (Hits update button) Here's the chapter. Enjoy

"You!" Ash exclaimed. "You are the person that stole our Pokemon!" "You tricked us!" exclaimed Misty looking at Snake. "I assure you I did what I did for a good reason and Ash I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet." countered Gameboy. "Your the voice aren't you?" said Ash. "Yes I am. How did you figure it out?" asked/confirmed Gameboy. "While when we were paralyzed and almost dying I connected the dots." "Well congratulations. And you don't almost die the poison wouldn't have killed you." "Yes it would have if we had been left long enough."

"Oh yes it was very fortunate that a Pokemon Trainer was on that same route wasn't it." "Wait how did you-" "Oh please do you think a Pokemon Trainer finding you just in time was a coincidence? Red come out." A portal opened and The Pokemon Trainer from Super Smash Bros Brawl walked out of it and the portal closed. "I am Pokemon Trainer Red. I was the one who took you to the Pokemon Center." He said. "But why and what did you do to our Pokemon?" asked Ash. "I just gave them Final Smashes. Also since you forget to ask. The reason I pretended to kill you was because I needed to harvest the Pokemon's tears. It is one of the most powerful things in the world's. Do you think I would kill you? You are the chosen one." said Gameboy

AN: so what did you think? Please review and tell me any grammar problems in here. The next chapter might update with this chapter or it might not. I don't know. (Samus starts to recover.) Ok I need to go. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out Bye.


	6. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own SSB or Pokemon. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Well here you go. I present to you the next chapter! (Finger is about to touch the update button and is wrenched away by a still naked Samus.) Noooo! "You let all those people see me naked!" (Starts dragging the author away) I must update this chapter! (Tries to press the button with his other hand which also is grabbed by Samus. He somehow kicks her in the face and grabs his Kindle and runs away with it.) Haha! Here's the chapter. (Hits button) AHHH! (Runs away from Samus)

"Wait what do you mean I am the chosen one?!" Ash questioned. "You Ash Ketchum are the chosen one to defeat a great evil intent on destroying all the worlds." answered Gameboy. "Wait what is this great evil?" Ash wondered. "It's name is Tabuu. It is a virus that comes from Subspace to destroy the worlds. Thankfully last time it attacked during the Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament and was defeated by the Super Smash Bros." Gameboy answered.

"Wait what are the Super Smash Bros and what worlds are there and how can Tabuu destroy this world if it is a virus?" interrupted Misty. "The Super Smash Bros are a team of the best humans, aliens, Pokemon, and others that come to compete in tournaments hosted by Master Hand to see who the most powerful of them is. There are so many worlds it would take years to name them all. Tabuu can destroy this world even if it is a virus because this world is a video game just like your world is an anime." answered Gameboy. "Wait what do you mean our world is an anime?" said Brock. "You know an anime the cartoons you used to watch as a kid." answered Gameboy. "Your lying!" accused Misty. "And why would I do that? I need you." asked Gameboy. "I-I don't know it's just impossible." said Misty. "Are you sure?" asked Gameboy as a portal opened and a tv and DVD player came out of it. Another portal opened in Gameboy's hand and a DVD appeared in his hand. "Pokemon: the First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back." said Gameboy reading the title as he popped it in. After they had watched it Ash, Misty, and Brock were astonished. "So you three... will you join me?"

"Yes we will." said Ash. "Good now Ash let Pikachu out." said Gameboy. "Umm okay." said Ash as he let out Pikachu. "Mesmero X-Men Evolution!" shouted Gameboy. He then turned into a man with a cloak with markings on his face. He looked at Pikachu and his eyes glowed. Pikachu looked around confused. "Normal." Gameboy said transforming back. Pikachu looked up at Gameboy and yelled "Pikachu!" and jumped into Gameboys arms. "How did you do that and what did you do to him?" asked Ash. "It's one of my powers. I can transform into any character from any tv show, movie, video game, book, fan fiction, comic book, and toy. I just helped him remember." answered Gameboy. "Remember what?" asked Ash. "You'll see." said Gameboy as a portal opened up and a hat fell onto Pikachus head. "Gameboy I haven't seen you in a while!" exclaimed Pikachu. Ash and the others jumped back. "Oh yeah I forgot the hat lets Pikachu talk." clarified Gameboy. "Oh okay. Hey Gameboy where did those portals come from?" asked Misty. "That is another one of my powers. I can create portals at will." answered Gameboy. "C'mon I'll take you to the Smash Mansion and introduce to the rest of the SSB. I'm pretty sure a certain bounty hunter will be really happy to see Snake and Pikachu." A portal opened up and they all went in. "Just a word of warning. Some of the people do not like how we do stuff." said Gameboy just before they went in.

AN: So what do you think. (The author is caught in a headlock by Samus.) Please tell me any grammar problems and please review. Thank you. Also please pray that I don't get killed by Samus. Thank you. I will try to update in a week. If I don't update in a year I am dead. Till next time. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye


	7. Getting to know everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Pokemon. I only own the story, Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Somehow I was able to write this chapter even though Samus is still choking me. (Samus has him in a headlock and his face is red.) Well here's the chapter! (Hits update button.)

They come out onto a big stage facing a giant hand! "Ahh! What is that!?" exclaimed/questioned Misty. "That is Master Hand." answered Gameboy. "Ladies, gentlemen, aliens, Pokemon, and other unidentifiables. (At this Kirby and Pac-Man gave a wave.) The reason I have assembled you here today is because we have not one, not two, but three new Smashers. We have Misty Waters, (Misty steps up and waves.) Brock, (He also steps up and waves.) and the chosen one destined to defeat Tabuu. ASH KETCHUM!" said Master Hand as Ash walks forward and waves at the cheering and clapping Smashers. "Also just so you know Ash and his friends have joined the Justice for Entertainment and Gaming organization or JEG as most of you know it." added Master Hand. Most still clapped, some clapped even harder, but four did not. "Why aren't those four clapping?" whispered Ash. "Because those are the ones who don't like how we do things. The girl with the dark hair and blue clothes is Lucina, the boy in the white toga with wings is Pit, and the woman in the blue dress with the blonde hair holding the star is Rosalina. They don't think we should use the methods that we do." Gameboy whispered back. "But what about the other one?" Ash asked. "Oh! Sheik doesn't like us because she has a prior commitment to the ninja army." answered Gameboy. "The who?" "You'll learn about that later."

After the ceremony

"Hey you three I've got somebody for you to meet." Gameboy beckoned Ash, Misty, and Brock over. "Ash, Misty, Brock meet Samus Aran." "It's nice to meet the chosen one and his friends." Samus said. "Nice to meet you too." said the three. "Samus I have a surprise for you." said Gameboy as Pikachu jumped out from behind him. "Hey Pikachu I haven't seen you in a while." said Samus as she scooped Pikachu in her arms. "Make that two surprises." added Snake sneaking up behind Samus. "Snake!" shouted Samus giving him a hug.

"Wait a second am I missing something? Samus why are you hugging Snake instead of telling him to f- off?" asked Pikachu. "Oh yeah while you were gone I sorta fell in love with Snake." said Samus. "Snake!" yelled Pikachu as a dark cloud appeared above his head. "Bye guys!" said Gameboy as a portal appeared under him. "No don't leave me!" shouted Snake jumping at the portal which closed right before he got to it. "Piiikaaachuuuuu!" yelled Pikachu as a thunderbolt hit the ground electrocuting them all.

The only ones not affect were Pikachu and Samus... well sort of. Samus' Power Suit fell off exposing her only in her Zero Suit. Brock shot up eyes completely open and drooling. "She's so hot!" he said. A portal opened and Gameboy came back in. "I just suggest you don't-" Brock runs up to Samus and hugs her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks. "Do that." said Gameboy as he facepalmed. Samus punches Brock in the face knocking him across the room. "So I'll take that as a maybe." said Brock holding his bleeding nose. "Ugh! C'mon Snake." said Samus. "O-okay." said Snake peeling himself from the floor only to get shocked with an electroball by Pikachu. "C'mon y'all three are going to have to meet your trainers." said Gameboy. "What do you mean our trainers?" asked Ash. "You don't think you can defeat Tabuu without knowing how to fight do you? Plus you can't live in the Smash Mansion without fighting in the Fourth Super Smash Bros Tournament." said Gameboy. "Ok you have a point." said Ash. "C'mon Brock." Misty said as she dragged Brock by his ear behind her.

AN: So what did you think? Please review and please tell me any grammar errors. Well I'm running out of air. (Face is purple.) Oooh a portal! (Somehow throws Samus into the portal.) Yay I'm alive. Until next time GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye.


	8. Training days part one

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or SSB. I only own my OC Gameboy, the story, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Thanks once again to RineTheHedgehog for reviewing. Well that portal is still here it sort of looks like one of Gameboys portals. (Gameboy comes out.) Hey Gameboy what's up. "Why did you throw a naked Samus Aran at me? Wait never mind I'm just going to crush you." Oh Come on from the frying pan into the fire. (Hits update button.) Here's the next chapter. (Samus jumps on Gameboy putting him into a headlock.) Well I might as well watch them duke this out. (Grabs popcorn and starts eating.)

"Here's the training grounds." Gameboy said as they came to a big room sectioned off into different areas. Different fighters were training at the different areas. "Here's the ranged area where you will start. Here are two of your trainers. The tall elf looking guy in the green dress is Link." "It's a tunic!" exclaimed Link. "The short guy dressed like Link with the cat eyes is Toon Link." "I'mLinksyoungerbrother." said Toon Link extremely quick. "Did I mention he's pretty fast? Wait where's Pit?" added Gameboy.

"Pitrefusedtohelptrainthembecausetheyworkforyounow." said Toon Link. "Of course he did." sighed Gameboy. "Well y'all three get training." "Wait first what did Toon Link say?" asked Ash. "He said Pit refused to help train you because you work for me now." answered Gameboy. "Link take it away." he said as a portal opened and he entered it. "Today we will start with archery." said Link. "Here are your bows and arrows." He gave them out. He gave Misty a yellow bow, Ash a red one, and Brock a brown one. "Why do I have to have the brown one?" asked Brock. "Because that was the only one left." answered Link.

"Here's what you do. You grab the bow with your left hand and steady the arrow with it. Take the notch in the arrow and attach it to the string. As you can see there are three feathers on each arrow. Two are one color and one is another. Take the odd colored one and have it facing opposite the bow. Grab the end of the arrow and the string with the first two fingers of your right hand and pull back the arrow like this." Link said showing them. "You then aim and let go." he said hitting the target right in the bullseye. "Now you try."

Misty did exactly as Link said and hit in the red of the target extremely close to the bullseye. Brock drew back the bow, aimed with complete concentration and shot way past the target. "I'llgetit!" exclaimed Toon Link as he ran off. "Well at least you didn't hurt anybody." encouraged Link. Toon Link came running back holding Jiggleypuff with an arrow sticking out of her shouting "BrockshotJiggleypuff!" Brock anime fell down twitching. Link pulled out the arrow from Jiggleypuff who then jumped up and ran off. "Well I guess Pokemon really can't die." said an amazed Link. "Now Ash it's your turn." "Uhh okay." said Ash as he pulled back the bow and promptly shot himself in the collerbone. "Ow ow ow ow!" cried Ash. Once again Link had to pull out an arrow. "Here you go eat this." said Link handing Ash a Maxim Tomato. Ash ate it and the wound instantly healed. Later that day Misty was hitting the bullseye every time Brock was hitting the target and Ash finally stopped shooting himself. "That's all for today you three. See you later." said Link. "Yeahbye!" said Toon Link. "Bye!" said Ash, Misty, and Brock as they went to their rooms.

Later that night Mega Man woke up Gameboy. "Sir get up." he said shaking Gameboy. "Wake me up later mom it's not time school." Gameboy mumbled in his sleep. "Ugh why does this happen every time." said Mega Man electrocuting Gameboy. "Ahh what's happening!?" exclaimed Gameboy jumping out of bed. "Sir, Fox and his crew are back with a report about the attack from the Subspace Army." "Couldn't this have waited till the morning." "Sir I'm pretty sure you'll want to see this." Mega Man whispered into Gameboys ear. Gameboy shot up and ran to intelligence room with Mega Man following behind.

"Ok tell me what you got." commanded Gameboy running into the room. "Sir the attack was rebuffed but it was harder than normal. They were assisted by the Underworld Army and also look at this picture that a citizen took." said Fox. The picture was of a hill. "So what? It's just a hill." said Gameboy. "Sir look right here." said Fox pointing to a black smudge beside the woods by the hill. The screen zoomed in to show a figure dressed in all black with two swords on his back. There was a red u with three points extending from it. "A foot soldier!" Gameboy exclaimed. "What are you doing Tabuu?" wondered Gameboy.

AN: So what did you think? Please review, also please tell me any grammar errors. Tomorrow I start school so from now on it might be every two weeks before I update again. "Captain Falcon!" (Gameboy transformed into Captain Falcon.) "Faaaalcon Puunch!" (Gameboy Falcon Punches Samus in the face knocking her into the portal which he then closes. He transformes back to normal.) "Now you're going to get hurt." Well guys see you next time! GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye


	9. Training days part two

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or SSB. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I'm writing this on.

AN: Ahhhh! (The author is running from Gameboy.) "Here's the chapter!" (Hits update button.) "Flash!" (Gameboy turns into the Flash and captures the author.) Please somebody help me!

Gameboy is sneaking into Ash's and Brock's room carrying a white canister with a red horn attached to it. He sneaks behind them pressing the button on the top of the horn. HHHHOOOONNNNKKKK! The two friends jumped out of the beds. "Ahhh! What the heck was that for!?" Ash exclaimed/questioned.

"Just 'cus it was fun. Plus you needed to get up anyway." Gameboy said.

"What time is it anyway?" Brock asked groggily.

"Four o'clock."

"What! Wake me up 11." Brock said as he and Ash fell back onto the bed and went back to sleep. Gameboy lifted up the foghorn again and blasted them in the ears. Once again they jumped out of bed. "What the heck?!" yelled Ash.

"Trainees get up at four o'clock and start training." Gameboy said.

"What about Misty?" asked Ash.

"Oh believe me she'll get woken up too." answered Gameboy as he opened the door."Ahh! Bugs!" they heard Misty yell as she ran out of the door. She was being chased to the training room by a golden beetle. "Remind me to thank Link later." Gameboy said turning around only to find Ash and Brock asleep standing up! Hoooonnnkkkk! "Ok ok we're up!" exclaimed Ash. They got dressed and went to the training room.

When they got to the training room they went to the melee section. "Here are your trainers today." Gameboy said. "The girly looking guy over here is Marth." Gameboy said.

"I don't look girly!" exclaimed Marth.

"Yes you do. I still don't understand what girls see in you.(AN: Revee21 please tell me what girls see in Marth.) These muscular dumbbutts over here are Ike and Roy."

"We aren't dumba-ess!" Ike said.

"I said dumbbutts. Well you are sometimes." Gameboy said. Misty squealed. "Ohh! Marth you are so hot! Will you be my boyfriend?" asked Misty. "Uhhh!" Gameboy walked over to Marth and whispered in his ear. "I suggest you don't. She's only 10." Gameboy warned.

"Uhhh! Maybe not right now Misty." Marth said as he peeled Misty off of him. "Well guys see you later." said Gameboy as a portal opened and he entered it and it closed. "Hey Brock me and Ike saw what you tried to do with Samus. Stick with us and you'll get all the girls you want." said Roy.

"Sure thing Roy." said Brock.

"Ok today this is what we will do. First you will start with me then you will go with Ike and Roy." said Marth.

"Find a sword that fits you. It should feel like an extension of your arm." The three friends went to the sword rack. Brock found a long sword not heavy but not light. It is gray with blue highlights. Misty found a small short sword that was yellow and green. Ash really didn't find one but the one he used was a plain gray medium sword. "Now take your sword and attack the dummy." Marth said.

Brock grasped his sword with both hands and sliced at the dummy, then sliced again, and then stabbed the dummy in the chest. The legs of the dummy fell off, then the head slid off. The only thing holding the dummy in place was the sword. "Excellent. Now Misty it's your turn. Attack the dummy." Marth said.

Misty lifted up her short sword and sliced upward cutting the dummy in half. The dummy split in half and landed on the floor. "Good job Misty. Ash it's your turn now." Marth said.

Ash lifted up his sword the end of it was pointing downward. Ash stabbed at the dummy... and missed. He did it again and missed. He lifted the sword above his head, brought it down and... missed. All three looked down to see the sword stuck in Ashes foot!

"Ahhhhh! Ow ow ow ow!" exclaimed Ash pulling out the sword and grabbing his foot while jumping up and down which was a feat that would be able to land him in the circus. "Here you go eat this." said Marth handing Ash a Maxim Tomato.

"Thanks." said Ash eating the healing vegetable. Or is it a to fruit? "Okay it's time for you to go to Ike and Roy." said Marth.

"Okay guys here's what you need to do to be the best at sword fighting...lift weights." said Ike.

"Really?" asked Misty.

"Yep." said Roy.

"Then lets do it!" exclaimed Brock.

"Oookay." said Ash slightly scared.

"Well then first thing we will start with is the bench presses." said Ike as Roy put on a 20 pound weight on each side. "Brock you go first."

Brock walked up to the bench presses and got under them. He placed his hands on either side and lifted upward. He struggled a little bit but managed to lift it all the way up. He did that ten more times then he put it back on its place. "Good job. It's your turn now Misty." said Roy.

Misty went under the weights just like Brock. She tried to lift the weights but was not able to so Ike took off the 20 pound weights and put on a 10 pound weight on each side and a 5 pound on each side also. She lifted it up and was able to do it 7 times then she put it back. "I- can't- do-any- more." Misty gasped.

"It's Ok you did great. Now Ash it's your turn." said Ike.

Ash went to the weights, gulped, and tried to lift them and failed. Roy removed the 5 pound weights. Ash still failed. Ike took off the 10 pounders and put the 5 pound ones back on. This time he lifted it up, brought it down, lifted it up again and it fell back down on him crushing his ribs. Roy lifted it off of him and threw it to the side. Ike held up a blue circle with white ribbons surrounding it. He then threw it at Ash. It hit Ash and he immediately shot up. "What was that!?" exclaimed/questioned Ash.

"That was a team healer." said Ike. "That's all for today see you tomorrow."

Later that day. "I don't know how Ash is supposed to be the chosen one he's too weak." said Ike.

"Tell me about it." said Gameboy. "He isn't strong, he can't swing a sword, nor shoot a bow. I'm starting to lose hope. Ok now I have to go to bed night Ike."

"Night Gameboy." Ash had been behind the corner. "I will get better!" growled Ash his eyes glowing with a blue light.

AN: (Gameboy as Hulk is slamming the author around like he was Loki.) So (slam) what (slam) did (slam) you (slam) think? Please (slam) review, (slam) also (slam) tell (slam) me (slam) any (slam) grammar (slam) errors. (slam) This (slam) is (slam) going (slam) to (slam) hurt (slam) in (slam) the (slam) morning. (slam) Somebody (slam) help (slam) me! (slam) Until (slam) next (slam) time. (slam) Game (slam) boy (slam) Ninja (slam) Ultimate (slam) Icarus (slam) out. (slam) Bye (slam, waves)


	10. Gameboy kicks butt

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Pokemon. All I own is the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Hello (author is floating in space without a suit he has a black eye) well Gameboy finally quit beating me but now he has left me in space! I don't know how I am breathing or even living. This chapter will not be as long as the last one. That one was 3 frickin pages long! I have decided to stop boring you with the training chapters and get to some serious SSB action. So sit back, relax, pop some popcorn, and enjoy the brawl.

For days the three trained. Brock ended up becoming really buff and a master swordsman. He learned from Robin, Ike, Roy, Marth, Mii Swordsman, Meta Knight, Link,Toon Link, Dark Link, Dark Toon Link, Dark Meta Knight, and Shulk . Misty become a top shot. She could hit a flipped coin a football field aw ay in pitch black darkness with a laser pistol, a bow, or an arm cannon. Her trainers were Samus, Mega Man, Link, Toon Link, Dark Link, Dark Toon Link, Dark Pit, Mii Gunner, Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Snake. Ash was still as weak as when he came. The smashers were starting to lose hope.

"Gameboy! We challenge you to a team battle! If we win you will stop messing with Lady Palutena's mind and you won't let the chosen one and his friends work for you." exclaimed Pit who was followed by Luncina and Rosalina. Gameboy turned and looked at them.

"Sure thing especially since I have won every time and I have not been messing with Palutena's mind!" He said. They went to Master Hands office. "Hey Master Hand. Pit, Lucina, and Rosalina challenged me to a team battle again. Can we borrow the Dr. Wilyes Castle 3ds stage open?" Gameboy asked.

"Sure just don't destroy it when you do your Final Smash like you did last time." said Master Hand.

"Sure whatever. Thanks!" Gameboy left running to the teleporter room where the other three were waiting. Master Hand sighed "That's what he said last time."

The four went into different teleporters. They opened up onto a big stage. In the background there was a huge castle with a skull on it. It was day time, the stage was green with blue lines of energy going through it. There were several wires in the air with platforms attached to each one. Gameboy was in his normal blue suit, but the other three were dressed in green. "Well let's fight!" said Gameboy as he cracked his knuckles.

Gameboy ran at Lucina. She jumped up and landed behind him. "Optimus Prime!" he shouted. He transformed and spun around hitting Lucina and knocking her across the stage. Pit ran up to him and hit him with the Upperdash Arm shooting him into the air. "Hulk!" yelled Gameboy as he transformed into the Incredible Hulk and slammed down landing on Pit crushing him. Luma goes up to Gameboy hitting him towards Rosalina. She hit him back to Luma who then shot him over the edge. Rosalina jumped over Gameboy and shot a blue ring of light knocking him even father down. "Man of Steel Superman!" He shouted transforming into the Man of Steel version of Superman flying up knocking Rosalina up into the air and Gameboy lands back on the stage.

All of a sudden alot of yellow balls shot up from the castle and they landed on the edge of the stage forming into a big yellow headless man, in the middle of the chest there was one big eye. The eye started to shoot lasers at Gameboy and the others. Pit put his hands out and two green shields came out blocking the shot. Rosalina waved her wand deflecting a laser. Lucina and Gameboy simply jumped over the blasts.

Rosalina and Luma started attacking the beasts eye. Pit and Lucina started slicing at the eye. Gameboy just stood back at the end of the stage. "Ghost Sniper!" he yelled transforming into a man in a suit with alot of leaves and grass on it. He pulled out a sniper rifle and shot at the eye. The bullet hit the eye and the monster exploded. The other three were caught in the explosion blasting them off and KOing them. They appeared on three platforms which then dropped them onto the stage. A light flashed and a blue and purple ball with a what looks like a four drawn on it appeared and started floating around the stage. "Smash Ball!" everyone shouted.

Lucina jumped up and sliced the Smash Ball but it didn't break. Rosalina fired Luma at the Smash Ball who hit it and it still didn't break. Pit flew up into the air and sliced at the Smash Ball and it STILL didn't break. "Hulk!" yelled Gameboy as he jumped into the air, transformed into the Hulk, and slammed down onto the Smash Ball breaking it. He glowed with a yellow aura. "Get him!" yelled the other three all of them running towards Gameboy. "Arcade!" Gameboy yelled as he transformed into a boy wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans. The boy had freckles and wild red hair.

Gameboy turned into pixels and then fell apart. Two giant hands appeared on the stage and started slamming into the stage crushing Lucina, Pit, and Rosalina. The hands then picked them up and threw them off the stage. They fell and exploded. They then came back but they stayed on the platforms. The hands then shot out electricity and fire. Destroying everything including the stage. Soon then platforms ran out of time and the three dropped falling down and once again getting KOed. They all appeared back at the teleporter room. "Oh come on! How many times are you going to beat us?" Lucina asked.

"As many times as I need to." said Gameboy as he walked off.

In the training room.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were training against Marth, Roy, and Ike. The whole Smash Mansion was watching. Ash was fighting Marth. Misty was fighting Roy. Brock was fighting Ike. After a few minutes Brock had defeated Ike. It took Misty a little longer but she defeated Roy as well. Ash on the other hand was doing terrible. Every move he made he was getting hit by Marth. "I will beat you!" Ash shouted.

He jumped up into the air straight at Marth! The lifted his sword above his head. He started to glow blue! He eyes were pure blue. His hands had the blue power coming off of them. The sword transformed into a giant blue sword with a huge jagged blade. He brought it down straight at Marth! Marth rolled out of the way only to see the blade had chopped a sword Primid in half, splitting it from head to toe. "An aura user!" Gameboy exclaimed.

AN: So what did you think? Please review also please tell me any grammar errors. Just so you know I will not be able to change the second chapter do to I lost the chapter on my Kindle. Until next time. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye


	11. Aura training part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SSB or Pokemon. All I own is the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing on.

AN: (Still floating in space) I forgot to say Gameboy's move set last time so I will tell you it now. Up B is Man of Steel Superman. Down B is Hulk. Side B is Ghost Sniper. B is Optimus Prime. Final Smash is Arcade. (Gameboy comes out of a portal) Hey Gameboy I have a game me and you can play. If I win you will not mess with me anymore. If you win though everything will stay the same. "Ok what's the game?" Entertainment Football. "Oh yeah! Bring it!" Okay let's flip a coin to see who picks first. Until then you can read the new chapter. (Hits update button) Enjoy.

"So that's the reason he wasn't able to do anything he uses aura instead of brute strength." said an astounded Gameboy. "Uhh guys am I the only one that noticed that a Primid got INSIDE the Mansion?" asked Ash.

"Ohh yeah. Ok everybody we need to check out the rest of the Smash Mansion to make sure that there are not any more monsters in here." ordered Gameboy. The Smashers nodded all running in different directions. Gameboy stops Lucario telling him he was to stay and train Ash. "Yes sir." said Lucario.

Gameboy took off in the direction Lucario was going. Lucario looked at Ash. "Ash come here." said Lucario. Ash walked up to Lucario. "Yeah?" he asked.

"What did you feel when you summoned your aura and can you do it again?" Lucario asked. Ash tried to summon it, shoving his hands forward and willing the aura to appear in his hands. Soon Ash dropped his hands. "I can't." He said defeated as he dropped his head. "Answer the first question. What did you feel?" asked Lucario.

"Well I felt angry, angry at that I hadn't been good at anything at all and protective. I wanted to save Marth from being killed."

"Focus on those feelings and try to summon the aura." Ash closed his eyes and and focused on the feelings. Soon his hands started glowing blue. "Yes finally!" Ash exclaimed jumping up and down holding his hands in the air. "Good job. Now try to form an aura ball and fire it." Lucario said. "Focus on the aura and mold it into a ball in your hands."

Ash did exactly as he was told and an aura ball started forming in Ash's hands. "Yes!" he exclaimed. The ball kept getting bigger and bigger until it was bigger than his body and was still getting bigger! "Ahh! Too much aura too much aura!" he yelled.

"Throw the ball! Throw the ball!" exclaimed Lucario.

"Ok! Whoa whoa whoa!" Ash spun around several times until it shot out of his hands hitting Lucario in the head! "Ow." Lucario rubbed his head. "I think that's enough for today." "Ok." said Ash

Inside a dark corridor Snake is trying to find anymore enemies. "I've never been in this place before." he thought. He saw two red dots a little shorter than him. "What... Oh s-!" he exclaimed as a yellow glow started right below the dots and started at him. He jumped out of the way the blast hitting a pink thing with a giant eye for the body and three tentacles protruding from the back of it. It turn into black smoke. Several Primids appeared behind Snake. Snake pulled out his knife and jumped forward stabbing the Scope Primid in the face.

It disintegrated and the others charged at him. He throws a grenade blowing up two. He stabs one and throws his knife killing another. He pulls out his bazooka firing downward killing the rest. "That was close." He wiped his brow. He then felt a crushing blow to his gut. He doubled over then got a kick in the butt. Then his face got stepped on.

3 ninjas wearing blue mechanical suits appeared out of nowhere. One raised his sword about to bring the finishing blow when a laser shot through his chest making him fall onto Snake. Snake pushed the ninja off of him to see another one slammed into the wall by a small hurricane. Suddenly a girl with brown hair, wearing a blue dress, and wielding a giant hammer jumped out of the darkness and crushed the ninja with her hammer. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Who are you?" asked Snake.

"My name is Alissa, Princess of Merran." said Alissa.

"Ok..." said Snake. Alissa started to become lighter and see through.

"Oh no! I'm fading from this world. Before I go tell Gameboy remember-" she vanished.

AN: Well I won the coin toss! I get to pick first. Please review and tell me who you want to be on each team and what position you want them to be. Also tell me any grammar errors. Also Princess Alissa of Merran belongs to Stirling or Sean. You will only find him on miiverse. Search imagineersboss2 in the box to find him. Until next time - GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye


	12. Aura training part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Pokemon. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and my Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Well nobody has reviewed and told me who they want in each position. "I'm ready to start!" I'm not yet. "Ok." So please press the review button and review. (Presses update button) Here's the next chapter.

"You said she just vanished?!" Gameboy asked/exclaimed.

"Pretty much all she said was to tell you the remember." said Snake.

"Remember what?"

"I don't know she disappeared before she could say." Snake shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"Ok how about we go to see how Ash is doing."

"Ok." Gameboy opened a portal and they entered.

After the portal closed another portal opened. It is not like Gameboy's portals that was a mix of all the colors. This one was blacker than black, it was darker than dark. A figure came out of it. It was covered in a black body suit that didn't show anything whatsoever. On the figures left shoulder there was a symbol. It was as dark as the portal. The symbol was a X on the left side and a squiggly line on the right. The portal closed. The figure walked to a shadow literally melting into the shadow.

In the training room a portal opened up and Gameboy and Snake walked out. "So how's he doing?" Gameboy asked closing the portal. Ash was flying around in a suit of Iron Man armor made of aura shooting aura blasts from his hands.

"Pretty well don't you think?" Lucario moved over to Gameboy.

"Yeah that's some pretty bada- armor." Snake said.

"Snake." Gameboy said.

"Yeah?"

"Quit cussing."

"But" Gameboy silenced him holding a finger up to where his lips would be.

"Can you two be quiet I need to teach Ash something." Lucario ordered.

"Ok" both said in unison.

"Hey Ash get down here." Lucario yelled. Ash flew down landing in front of Lucario the suit vanishing. Ash nodded at Gameboy and Snake. They nodded back. "Ash I am now going to teach you how to use the aura pulse. Coat the palms of your hands in aura and then put your hands together having the aura go to your wrists and build up. Force it out shooting out as far as you can." Ash does this doing it almost perfectly. "This is a powerful short range attack. It is able to give a ton of damage to any opponent. Now here is a variation of this attack. Do the exact same thing but just with one hand. With the other hand grab your opponent pulling them into the blast." Ash does

it but the blast is weak and un-formed. "Ok try to form the blast into a hidden dagger like off of Assassin's Creed. You have played that. Right?"

"Yeah I have." Ash said.

"I wonder who let a ten year old boy play an M rated game." Gameboy cast a sidelong glance at Snake.

"Hey I thought it was T." Snake defended.

"Suuure you did." Gameboy said sarcastically.

"You can't talk you aren't much older." Snake countered.

"It's ok as long as you didn't let him play Grand Theft Auto 4. You didn't let him play that did you?"

"Funny you should mention that."

Gameboy facepalmed.

Ash grabs Lucario pulling him toward himself stabbing him with the blade then blasting him off. Lucario lays on the ground holding his gut. "Uhhh guys I think I need a Faeri Bottle." Lucario moaned. Gameboy pulled out a bottle with a white ball with wings on it inside of it. He gave it Lucario who swallows it whole. Lucario jumps back up completely back to full health. "I think that's all for today." Lucario says. "Ok. Grand Theft Auto 5 here I come." Ash cheered running to the game room.

"Snake!" Gameboy shouted. Snake starts running away. "Come back here!"

That night Gameboy was dreaming about the second time Tabuu was defeated. All the Smashers used their Final Smashes at once knocking Tabuu back. Tabuu then vanished. All of a sudden the memory stopped and rewound stopping right before Tabuu vanished. There was a portal darker than dark right behind Tabuu. The memory went in slow motion showing Tabuu disappearing into the portal. One thing kept repeating in Gameboy's head. Death, Death, Death, Death.

AN: So what did you think? Please review and tell me who you want for Entertainment Football, on which side, and in which position. Also it is American Football for my non-american readers. Please press the button and review. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye. (Wispers) Push the button.


	13. Brock's smash battle

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Pokemon. I also don't own any videogames or movies I reference. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and my Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Hey guys I decided to give you a second chapter today. It's also full of Smash Battle action! Don't forget to review and tell me who you want, on which side, and which position for Entertainment Football. (Hits review button) Here's the chapter.

Ash, Misty, and Brock walked into the training room ready to train. Misty wore her normal clothes, but with a few modifications. She wore a leather belt with her short sword attached on the left side. The left side was lower than the right side. She also wore a blue gem in the middle of her chest. Brock wore his normal clothes along with two leather gloves and his sword slung across his back held by a leather strap. He was also very muscular. Ash hadn't changed at all.

"Hey Ash, Misty, and Brock. It's time for you to enter the next stage of training." Gameboy walked up to Ash and co.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"Follow me." Gameboy walks off with the other three following behind him. They walked into the teleporter room. Ike, Roy, and Marth were standing in the room. "Today all of you will fight some people in a Team Battle. Brock you will fight Ike, Roy, and Marth. Misty you will fight Samus, Mega Man, and Link. Ash you will fight Lucario, Mewtwo, and Bulbasaur. Brock your up first." told Gameboy. Brock said ok and walked toward the teleporter his opponents following him. Gameboy, Ash, and Misty went into the viewing room to watch. Battlefield was chosen as the stage. A portal opens dropping popcorn into Gameboy's hand. "Well let's watch."

A pillar of rock shoots up and falls away leaving Brock standing on the top platform. The other three appeared on the other platforms. Giant numbers appeared in front of them. 3 2 1 GO! They heard. Brock dropped off the platform diving straight down with his sword above his head stabbing Roy shooting him off. Roy makes it back to the platform charging at Brock from the front. Ike charges Brock from behind. Marth jumps toward him. Brock splits his sword into two swords and jumps up and cartwheels with his swords pointing out. He slices Ike and Marth stopping their attacks. He lands and puts his swords back into one sword.

He had landed in the path of Roy getting shot off. Brock jumps in the air and uses his cartwheel again. He dives down stabbing Roy again shooting him off. Ike and Marth slice at him. Brock holds up his sword a rock wall appearing in front of him blocking the attacks. Brock swings his sword hitting the two Fire Embleians and a stone tornado fires for the sword taking them away. Roy was about to make it to the ledge when Brock uses the same thing carrying him away making him lose a life. Ike runs up to Brock lifting his sword, flames building on the edge. He stabs the sword down the explosion knocking Brock into the air. Marth jumps up slicing Brock keeping him in the air. They both get below Brock to deal the finishing blow when Brock dives down with his sword above his head stabbing them and blasting them off making them lose a life.

Roy appears on a glowing platform. He jumps down slicing Brock. Brock falls down his sword splitting into two swords. "Oh yeah now we're talking!" he exclaimed. In the viewing room it showed that Brock had 100% damage. Brock swings his swords at Roy hitting him with TWO tornadoes. Ike and Marth appear on two glowing platforms. Brock jumps up cartwheeling and slicing the two. They land and Ike, Roy, and Marth run and slice at Brock. Brock brings his swords up on each side a barrier of rock forming and blocking the Ike's and Roy's attacks. Marth used his shield breaker then blasts Brock away making him lose a life. In the viewing room Ike, Roy, and Marth had 150% damage.

Brock appeared on a glowing platform. He jumped down in front of the three. He swung his sword firing a rock tornado blasting them away and making them all lose a life. Brock juggles his sword for a minute. His opponents appear on the glowing platforms and jump to the ground. A Smash Ball flies out. Brock jumps up and cartwheels slicing the Smash Ball. Ike throws up his sword hitting the Smash Ball almost destroying it. Brock jumps up and stabs the Smash Ball breaking it. He was glowing with a black and yellow aura. Brock goes to the edge of the stage and stabs downward the entire stage erupting in stone mountains instantly KOing Ike, Roy, and Marth. GAME appeared on the screen. "Well your next." Gameboy told Misty.

AN: So what did you think? Please review and tell me about who you want for each position and side for Entertainment Football. Please press the review button. Until next time. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye...press the button.


	14. Misty's smash battle

Disclaimer: Why do I need to say this? You all know that I don't own Pokemon or SSB. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: READERS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! My Kindle hates me, every time I am about to upload my Kindle would delete the document. Here's the chapter. (Hits update button.)

"I can't believe that I just beat Marth, Roy, AND Ike!" Brock exclaimed, jumping around and doing a victory dance. "And when I used that Smash Ball, so much power."

"Ok Brock c'mon it's time for Misty to fight." Gameboy said.

"No!" Brock insisted, "I'm going to do it again. I want to use the Smash Ball again!" A portal appears dropping a Golden Hammer into Gameboy's hand. Gameboy hits Brock on the head knocking him out.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ash.

"He had a condition called SBS or Smash Ball Syndrome. The first time someone uses a Smash Ball they get addicted to the power and want to use it again and again. The only way to cure someone of it is to KO them with a Golden Hammer and revive them with a SP Flag." Gameboy answered, a portal dropping a SP Flag into his hand. He puts it into Brock's hand. The SP Flag glows and Brock shoots up, sucking in air. "Th-thanks." Brock gasped.

"Your welcome." Gameboy replied.

"How in the world is Misty going to beat Mega Man, Samus, AND Link?" wondered Ash.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Misty told the aura user.

"But you don't have sleeves." stated Brock. Misty's head started to get big and red.

"You know what I ment!" the sharpshooter yelled, her head getting bigger and redder.

"He was just trying to say-" Ash was cut off by Misty.

"I don't care what he was trying to say!" Her head had gotten all the way to the ceiling and it had gotten as red as a fire engine.

"Uhh guys I think we need to run." Gameboy observed. The three males look at each other, scream, and run for their lives. Misty breathes fire at the boys setting their butts ablaze. Gameboy closes the door and they all jump into a conveniently placed bucket of water.

In the viewing room Gameboy, Brock, and Ash are getting ready to watch Misty fight. Gameboy opens a portal and a tub of popcorn falls into his hands. "Hey Gameboy." Ash starts.

"Yeah?" Gameboy says.

"Where does all the stuff from your portals come from?" Ash inquired.

"I never really thought about it." Gameboy answered.

In some random theater an employee is giving a costumer his popcorn when it just vanishes from his hands! "Seriously? Not again." The employee wailed. The costumer just glared at him.

On the stage, Battlefield, Misty appears on the left platform, presses the jewel on her shirt, and a cybernetic suit envelopes her. The suit mimics her own outfit with a few minor differences. It covers her entirely and was completely blue, except for the slit for her eyes and the slit for her mouth which glows emerald green.

On the top platform a teleporter opens and Samus walks out, the teleporter closing behind her. On the right platform a tornado appears and then vanishes, leaving Link behind. A blue beam of light shoots down from the sky and hits the stage, Mega Man emerges from it. In the sky giant, red numbers appear in the sky. 3,2,1... GO! The fighters hear and see.

Misty's right hand morphs into an arm cannon and she fires a Super Missile at Link. The Hyrulian jumps over the missile, but is hit by Homing Missile that Misty had fired right behind it. Mega Man gets under the platform Misty is on and hits her with a Mega Upper. The super fighting robot launches the sharpshooter into the air. Samus jumps into the air and swings down with her leg slamming Misty into the ground. All three Smashers surround the sharpshooter.

Misty spins around knocking the legs out from under the three fighters. She jumps into the air, her Arm Cannon morphing back into her hand. A laser blaster appears in her hand. The sharpshooter fires the blaster toward the ground, the recoil shooting her into the air. The blast hits the ground launching the Smashers into the air. Misty lands on the top platform.

Link jumps toward the top platform, but is promptly shot down by an arrow from Misty who's laser blaster had disappeared and a bow had taken its place. Samus tries to get to the platform. Misty takes aim with her bow and fires, knocking the bounty hunter off her path.

Mega Man though had, once again, gotten under the platform, but this time he fires a small, blue tornado upward ensnaring Misty. It takes Misty into the air, but she gets out and lands on the stage. Link throws the Boomerang of Gales, ensnaring Misty and bringing her to him. Mega Man does his Top Spin attack knocking Misty off the stage. Misty tries to get back on, but is hit by a fully charged Plasma Blast from Samus. Dark blasts of light shoot out of Misty who gets launched off KOing her.

Misty appears on a floating, glowing platform. Waters jumps down and lands about two feet from Samus. She dashes forward and slices upward with her sword dealing electrical damage and blasting Samus into the air. The bounty hunter flies off and vanishes.

Misty sees Mega Man who is charging up a Mega Blast. The sharpshooter dashes forward, once again, pulling out her short sword, and slicing upward electrocuting the super fighting robot and shooting him into the air giving him a KO. Link jumps toward Misty bringing down his sword to KO her. Waters rolls past the attack and dispatches the Hyrulian the same way as his teammates.

The teammates appear on the platforms and drop down. A Smash Ball appears and everyone goes after it. Link jumps up and spins with his sword slicing the Smash Ball multiple times. Samus jumps up, curls into a ball, and spins destroying the Smash Ball. Misty dashes toward Samus, pulls out her short sword, and slices upward knocking the Smash Ball out of the bounty hunter. Mega Man uses the Mega Upper on the Smash Ball, but does not succeed in breaking it.

Misty jumps into the air and hits the Smash Ball breaking it. Misty glows with a green, purple, yellow, and black aura. It was SO much POWER! She goes to the end of the stage and activates her Final Smash. A giant bow appears in her hand and she shoots a rain of arrows damaging the Smashers. The bow vanishes and two laser blasters appear in her hands. The Sharpshooter shoots the teammates until they fall off the stage and not letting them back on. They fall down and all lose a life. They appear on the platforms and thinking the Final Smash is done the Smashers drop down. The blasters disappear and Misty's arms morph into arm cannons. She charges up a GIGANTIC Plasma Blast and fires, the blast enveloping the entire stage. It KO's all three of Misty's opponents. GAME appears in giant red letters.

"The winner is Misty!" Gameboy, Brock, and Ash heard in the viewing room. Misty does a flip then dances around. "Well crap, there goes my thousand gold." Gameboy pouted. "Let's go congratulate Misty, and Ash. Your next."

AN: Well finally I'm on Thanksgiving break so I can finish writing this. This is also my longest chapter yet. Four pages long! Here is Brock's moveset. B: Stone Shield. Up B: Double Sword Cartwheel. Side B: Rock Tornado. Down B: Sword Dive. Final Smash: Stone Pillar. Please tell me any Smashers you want Ash, Misty, or Brock to fight. Please review and tell me any grammar errors. Until next time Happy Thanksgiving. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out, bye.


	15. Ash's smash battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or Pokemon. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Well everybody here's another chapter. (Hits update button.)

In the teleporter room Gameboy is talking to Misty with Ash and Brock standing behind her. "Good job Misty. Even though I lost a thousand gold you were VERY impressive." Gameboy complimented Misty.

"What do you mean when you say you lost a thousand gold?" asked Ash. Gameboy leans over to Ash's ear and whispered into it. "I might have or might not have bet one thousand gold against Misty."

"I heard that!" Misty yelled, her head, once again, growing big and red.

"Oh no, not again!" Brock yelled, running toward the door. Gameboy opens a portal on the floor "See ya suckers!" he yelled jumping into the portal and closing the portal behind himself. Ash walks toward Misty without a single trace of fear.

"Calm down Misty." He says calmly.

"Oh ok." Misty's head turns its normal color and shrinks back down. "You weren't afraid of that?"

"I could never be afraid of you, Misty." Ash said.

"Oh Ash!" Misty said running to Ash and giving him a hug. Ash just looks around awkwardly.

"Uhh Misty I think the match is about to start." Misty lets go, says ok, and walks out to the viewing room.

In the viewing room Brock is cowering behind a chair. Misty walks in and Brock screams. "Calm down! Calm down!" Misty cries convincing Brock that he shouldn't run away until the end of the worlds. A portal opens and Gameboy comes out. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed, running back into the portal.

"It's ok I'm not going to set you on fire." Misty said. Gameboy pokes his head out of the portal.

"Are you sure?" Gameboy nervously asks.

"I'm pretty sure." Gameboy comes out of the portal, closes it and sits down in a chair to watch the battle.

A mist of aura appears on the stage and Ash steps out of it. A Pokeball is thrown onto the left platform and. Mewtwo flies down onto the right platform. Lucario appears in a flash of aura and spins around. Giant red numbers appear in the sky. 3,2,1... GO! They hear and see.

Ash jumps off of the platform, summons his aura sword, stands on the handle, and lands on Lucario, knocking him a few feet the left. Ketchum slices and jumps upward bringing Lucario with him. The chosen one then makes the sword disappear, shoots Lucario with several aura blasts, summons his sword again, and slams it down damage Lucario severely.

Bulbasaur shoots out two vines, grabs Ash, and puts him into the flower on the back. It squishes Ash twice then shoots him out. Ash lays on the ground then gets back up. Ash grabs Bulbasaur with one hand, pulls him toward Ketchum, then stabs the Pokemon with an Assassin's Creed like blade made of aura. The chosen one drops Bulbasaur then blasts him with an Aura Pulse shooting him off.

Ash gets shot by a Physicic Blast from Mewtwo which is followed up by a Physicic Throw, slamming him into the ground. Ketchum gets up and and starts charging up an Aura Sphere. Mewtwo starts charging up a Physicic Blast to combat the sphere. Ash's sphere gets as large as his body. Mewtwo's Physicic Blast had stopped charging. The clone launches his blast. In retaliation Ketchum fires his Aura Sphere. The blue sphere is so big and powerful it easily overpowers the blast and KO's Mewtwo.

Bulbasaur dashes toward Ash and spins, whipping his vines around, knocking Ketchum down. Lucario runs up toward Ketchum, grabs him with his left hand, pulls the chosen one toward himself, cocks his arm back, and hits Ash with his hand blasting him off with the pulse of aura that came off his hand. Ketchum lands on the left platform, jumps up, runs to Lucario, grabs the Aura Pokemon, and throws him off the stage KOing him.

The chosen one runs up to Bulbasaur and blasts the Pokemon off the stage with an Aura Pulse. Ash is then shot off the stage by a Physicic Shard from Mewtwo who had come back while Ketchum was dealing with Bulbasaur. The chosen one tries to get back on the stage before Bulbasaur. Ash jumps toward the edge, is about to reach it... and misses. Ash shoots up into the air with aura from his feet and shoots aura blasts from his hands in a spreading motion. He fails to reach the edge, but he takes Bulbasaur with him. The blasts had hit Bulbasaur and paralyzed the Pokemon making him fall down and get KOed along with Ash.

Lucario, Ash, and Bulbasaur all appear on glowing platforms at more-or-less the same time. All the jump down at the same time. Ash kicks downward straight at Mewtwo. The clone shields himself with physicic energy blocking Ketchum's attack. The chosen one summons his aura sword and slices Mewtwo then turns the strike into a combo. Ash is then blasted with an Aura Sphere for Lucario. Ketchum barely flinches and swings upward to hit Bulbasaur who was diving toward the chosen one. The plant Pokemon is shot up into the air. Ash finishes Bulbasaur with a flurry of sword strikes launching the Pokemon away and making him explode.

Ash stands on the hilt of his aura sword and pushes downward, stabbing Mewtwo and knocking the clone to the right. Ketchum charges up his sword like a Homerun Bat and hits Mewtwo launching him all the way across the stage. Mewtwo goes all the way off into the distance making the clone lose a life.

Lucario runs toward Ash to avenge his teammates, but is caught by a sword slice. Ketchum then jumps and slices upward, once again, bringing the Aura Pokemon with him. The chosen one makes his sword vanish then shoots Lucario with several aura blasts. Ash then finishes the attack with a powerful downward strike with his aura sword. "Hey Lucario. This is what you taught me." Ketchum grabs the Aura Pokemon, pulls Lucario to himself, stabs Lucario with his Assassin's Creed aura blade, then finishes the Aura Pokemon with an Aura Pulse. The blue 'Mon is shot off the stage and KOed.

Mewtwo and Bulbasaur appear on the glowing platforms, jump down and attack Ash. The vine Pokemon starts whipping Ash with his vines. The clone blasts Ketchum with a Physicic Blast launching the chosen one off the stage and making him lose a life.

A glowing, floating platform appears with Lucario on it. The Aura Pokemon jumps down off the stage and waits for his team's opponent. Ash appears on a glowing, floating platform and a Smash Ball appears, floating right under Ketchum. The chosen one jumps off the platform and punches the Smash Ball. Since you are invincible when you get off the platform and it is really easy to destroy the Smash Ball, the Smash Ball was destroyed in that one punch.

Ash glowed with a green, purple, blue, yellow, and black aura. Ketchum summons his aura sword, dashes forward, and slices upward, catching Lucario with the slice. The Aura Pokemon shoots up into the air and the chosen one jumps up after him. Ash does a POWERFUL combo attack. Ketchum jumps back to the edge of the stage and starts charging an Aura Beam. Soon the beam is fully charged and the chosen one unleashes it. It covers the entire stage and KOes all three of the Pokemon. GAME Ash hears and the word appears in the sky.

In the viewing room Gameboy, Brock, and Misty are celebrating... all for different reasons though. "Ash's sword skills are AWESOME!" Brock exclaims.

"I knew that Ash could do it!" Misty exclaims.

"Booyah! I just got my thousand gold back ten fold!" Gameboy cheered and does a backflip.

"GAMEBOY!" the other two yell and attack Gameboy. On the screen Ash summons his aura sword, sticks it in the ground, tries to do a backflip, and lands on his head.

Gameboy, Misty, and Brock run into the teleporter room. "Good job Ash." Gameboy congratulates Ash and shakes Ketchum's hand. Brock slaps the chosen one on the back and Misty hugs Ash. Misty lets go of Ash and turns her head. Waters eyes turn black and she thinks, "Soon I will destroy them all."

AN: Here is Misty's moveset. B: Bow and Arrow. Side B: Missile. Up B: Laser Recoil. Down B: Sword Dash. Well everyone what did you think? Please review and tell me any mess ups and grammar errors. Tomorrow you will get a Thanksgiving Special. Until then, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye.


	16. Thanksgiving Special

Disclaimer: I thank Nintendo for making the awesome games Super Smash Bros. and Pokemon, I thank for letting me write this story, and I thank God for giving me my mind to make up my OC's and my story. I thank my parents for buying my Kindle Fire so I can write this story.

AN: Thanksgiving Special everyone! For anyone who doesn't know what Thanksgiving is I will tell you. Thanksgiving is an American holiday where people eat alot of food and watch American Football. It comes from a festival that one of America's first settlers, the Pilgrims, celebrated. To learn more about it Google story of Thanksgiving. Here is the Thanksgiving Special! (Hits update button.)

The food had been set on the table. Turkey, pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce, and a whole lot more. Samus is sitting in between Snake and Pikachu who were glaring at each other. Ash is in between Misty and Brock. Master Hand is sitting err floating at one end of the table and Gameboy at the other. Crazy Hand was banned from Thanksgiving dinner after destroying all the food the year before. Other Smashers are sitting all around the table.

"Ok everyone before I say grace make sure to thank Meta Knight and Kirby for cooking this wonderful meal. Everyone knows why Palutena is banned from the kitchen after the Vegetable Incident." Gameboy and all the Smashers with the exception of Ash, Brock, and Misty shudder. "Thank you Meta Knight and Kirby." everyone says.

"Ok know I'll say grace." Gameboy said. "Thank you God for supplying this food. Thank you for Ash and his friends, all the Smashers, and Entertainment Football. Please bless this food. A'men. Ok guys let's eat!"

Kirby opens his mouth and sucks all the food in at once. "Noooo!" everyone yells.

"It's ok." Meta Knight assured. "I had planned for this." The round knight sweeps his cape and more food appears on the table. He also duck tapes Kirby's mouth shut. After everyone had eaten all the food. Everyone runs into the entertainment center where there is a GIANT t.v. Gameboy pulls out a remote and hits the power button. Two announcers appear on the screen and start talking.

"Well Bob today is Entertainment Football and we have two of the best powerhouses in the world's." one announcer said.

"Tell me about it Jack. We have the powerhouse JEG versus the new, but very powerful team Author." Bob said.

"JEG's offensive line is Hulkbuster Iron Man, Lobo, Doomsday, Red Hulk, and Thing. The tight ends are She Hulk and Elastigirl. The quarterback is Naruto Uzamaki. The fullback is A-bomb. The tailback is the Roadrunner. The defensive line is the same. The linebackers are Juggernaut, Beast, and Sawk. The safeties are She Hulk, Mr. Incredible, and Iron Man. That is a pretty powerful team." Jack said.

"Yeah, but both Author's lines are completely Hulks. The tight ends are Spider Man and Dash. The quarterback is Superman. The fullback is the normal Incredible Hulk. The tailback is the Flash. The linebackers are all Hulks and the safeties are Green Lantern, Leonardo, and Sauske." Bob contradicted.

"Well we'll just see." Jack said.

"Crap." Gameboy muttered as the game started. The final score at the end of the game was Author 257 JEG 0.

AN: Yes I won Entertainment Football! "You cheated!" Oh shut up Gameboy. I know this was a short chapter, but I didn't have enough time to do the entire football game. Well until next time GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye and have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	17. The darkness arises

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or SSB. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Hello everyone. How was your Thanksgiving if you had it? Here is Ash's moveset. B: Ever Growing Aura Sphere. Up B: Aura Spread. Side B: Aura Blade/Pulse. Down B: Epic Sword Combo. Final Smash: Aura Overload. Here's the chapter. (Hits update button.) Enjoy.

In Gameboy's room he is rudely awakened by Snake. "Gameboy wake up." Snake shakes the blue clad hero trying to wake him up. Gameboy rolls over and murmurs, "Mom it's a Saturday, not a school day.", and goes back to sleep. The mercenary starts shaking the blue clad hero extremely rough. Gameboy says "Mom wake me up on Sunday." Snake jumps up onto the bed and starts b###ch slapping Gameboy. "Wake up! Wake up godd####t!" Snake yells. Gameboy jolts up. "I'm up. I'm up! What's the problem?" "Well last night I went to Samus' room and had a little fun with her." "That's why I heard moaning last night." "Can you stay on topic?" "Oh yeah, sorry." "This morning when I woke up she was gone!" "Couldn't she have just gone out for a walk?" "I checked the entire mansion and the grounds. While doing that I noticed that Zelda, Shiek, Peach, Palutena, Lucina, Fox, Meta Knight, Nana, Red, Captain Falcon, Sonic, Shulk, Mii Gunner, Duck, Diddy Kong, and Lucas were missing, too." "That's almost one person per series. I'm going to call a meeting."

Later that day in the auditorium Gameboy walks out onto the stage to deliver a speech to calm everyone down. The scene that is before his eyes is total CHAOS! Everyone that isn't missing is blaming each other. Link and Toon Link are threatening Ganondorf and the Dark Brothers thinking that they kidnapped Sheik and Zelda. Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina are threatening Bowser and the Koopa Kids thinking that they kidnapped Peach. Pit is going crazy while Pitoo is trying to calm him down. Everyone else that doesn't have a villain in the Smash Mansion to blame are just going crazy.

Gameboy walks up to the podium to begin his speech. "Calm down everyone!" "Calm down! How dare you tell us to calm down when YOU did this!" exclaimed Pit. "What do you mean?" Gameboy asked unmoved. "YOU took these people!" accused Pit. "Can you show me proof?" "You have had it in for Palutena for a while." "I don't care about your biased views." "I also saw someone wearing YOUR color and going down the hall, carrying someone."

The crowd breaks out into more shouting. "QQQQUUUUIIIIIITTTTTTEEEEE!" Gameboy yells. "I'm trying to help. I don't know what the heck Pit saw, but it dang sure wasn't me. We are now going to split into search teams. The Mario characters search the grounds. The Hyrulian's take the east wing of the Mansion and the Fire Emblem characters will take the west wing. Everyone else... just run around and look everywhere. Ash, Misty, Brock, your with me." The Smashers look at Gameboy for a second. "What the heck are you waiting for?" The Smashers scatter to look for the missing people. Ash, Brock, and Misty go up to Gameboy. "So where are we searching?" asked Misty. "We're going to check the stages." Gameboy answered. "Ok then, let's go!" Ash encouraged. "D###." Misty thought.

After about 20 different stages with no luck, the blue clad hero and the Pokemon Trainer's (AN: Hey that could be the name of a band!) enter the Find Mii stage. The heroes look up and see all of the missing characters shoved into the cage. "How do they even fit?" wondered Brock. "I've just learned to accept it. Let's get these people out. Hulk!" Gameboy transforms into the Incredible Hulk. The Hulkified hero jumps up and starts to rip the chain off of the cage.

A roar sounds and the sound waves knock Gameboy off the cage. The Dark Lord flies out, but instead of him being his normal green, he is completely black with red eyes and black smoke coming out of his mouth. The Dragon shoots fire from his mouth and Gameboy, Brock, Ash, and Misty jump out of the way. Gameboy jumps toward the Dark Lord and slams his fist into the Dragon's head, slamming the Dark Lord's head into the ground. Brock pulls out his sword and Ash summons his, they both jump and stab the Dark Lord and stabs the Dragon behind the neck killing him. The boys remove their swords and the black on the Dark Lord blows away.

A laser hits Gameboy and stuns him. Ash and Brock turn around to see Misty in her armor holding a laser pistol. Her eyes and mouth are completely black. The sharpshooter fires her pistol at Brock and Ash. The swordsman deflects the blast with his sword and the aura user creates a shield and blocks the blast. "Misty, what are you doing!?" asked Ash. In a deep, evil voice Misty answers, "You will NOT free these people. Using them I will make the people of the Super Smash Brothers world destroy Gameboy and then my master will destroy this world." "You aren't Misty, are you?" accused Brock. "I am Misty. I just serve a different master now." Misty replied.

Misty pulls out her blade and dashes toward Brock. The swordsman parries with his sword and swings his sword in a backhand. The sharpshooter ducks and stabs at Brock's gut. The swordsman jumps back and breaks his sword in two. "When did she get that good with her blade?" Brock thinks. The swordsman goes crazy and delivers an overwhelming onslaught of attacks. Misty tries to block all the attacks, but is, of course, overwhelmed. She looks for an opening, sees it, and firmly kicks Brock in the balls. The wounded swordsman grabs his nuts and falls down, twitching.

Misty dashes toward Ash who blocks her sword slice with his shield. "I won't fight you Misty." the aura user says while blocking a vicious onslaught of sword blows with his shield. The sharpshooter just keeps attacking with her sword. "This isn't you Misty. This isn't you!" "This IS me", Misty sweeps her leg and knocks Ash down, "and I want to watch you with my own eyes when you die!" The sharpshooter's faceplate opens up and the aura user sees her face. Misty's eyes were blacker than black, darker than dark. She lifts up her blade and Ash lifts up and kisses Misty. The sharpshooter's eyes widen and turn back their normal color. Misty leans into the kiss and keeps kissing.

A black being floats up into the air out of Misty. Master Hand appears in the stage and shoots a beam of light which ensnares the being. Ash and Misty just keep kissing.

AN: So what did you think? What do you think about the little bit of romance I put in? Also all of my readers will get a Christmas present, a Christmas Special! Please review and tell me any grammar errors that are in this, or any other, chapter. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye!


	18. Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I'm going to give myself a Christmas present and not say that I don't own Pokemon or SSB. and that I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on... dang it.

AN: Merry Christmas dear readers. Christmas for those who don't know is the day that our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, was born about 2,000 years ago. This Christmas Special though isn't about that though. This is a parody of "The Night Before Christmas." This is told from Snake's point of view. Here you go. (Hits update button.)

It was the night before Christmas and all through the Mansion, not a creature was stirring, not even a Pikmin.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care. In hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there. (Snake Note: Even though Master Hand's stocking was supposed to be the biggest seeing that he has to fit his whole body in there, Gameboy's was the biggest.)

The Smashers were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of whatever they wanted danced through their heads.

Samus in her Zero Suit and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter nap. (SN: Me and her were settling down from a good you know what.)

When out on the lawn there was a horrible noise and I jumped out of bed to see if we were under attack.

Away to the window I ran like Sonic. I tore open the shutters and stuck my head out window right behind my bazooka.

The moon, on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave a luster of noon to whatever was below.

When what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer.

With a little old driver so lively and quick, I thought in a moment it was Saint Nick.

More rapid than Toon Link his coursers they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name. "Now, Gameboy! Now Ninja! Now, Shadow Walker and Ultimate Icarus! On, Aquarius! On, Swat Ninja! On Phantom and Night Watchman! To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall. Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

As dry leaves that when a helicopter lands fly, when they meet with an obstacle mount to the sky.

So up to the mansiontop the courses they flew, with a sleigh full of toys and Saint Nicholas, (SN: I think.) too.

Then in a twinkling I heard on the roof, the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head and bazooka, and was turning around, down the chimney Saint Nicholas (SN: I'm still not sure.) came with a bound. He was all dressed in fur from head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and shoot.

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes twinkled. He didn't have any dimples. His cheeks were like roses, his nose was frozen.

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow.

A stump of a candy cane held tight in his teeth and the smell was sweeter than sweet.

He had a slightly broad face and a little round belly that moved when he walked. (SN: I'm pretty sure that I saw a pillow... it might have been his skin though.)

He was slightly chubby, but he wasn't plump. He was a right jolly old elf though and I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself.

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon let me know I had nothing to dread.

He didn't speak a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings then turned with a jerk and laying his finger beside his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He jumped into his sleigh, gave a whistle and away they flew like the down of a thistle. I heard him exclaim, as he flew out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

AN: So what did you think? Can you guess who was Santa? What have I done in each special? Please review and tell any grammar errors and answer the questions. Until next time GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	19. Interrogation

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or SSB. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Happy New Year! Hello everyo- (Deadpool crashes in.) Deadpool what are you doing here? "Nothing, I just wanted to drop by." Why? "Just 'cus I can." Whatever, just don't make any cameos in my story. (Hits update button.) "I can't guarantee that." Oh no.

Right after Christmas Gameboy is, once again, rudely awakened. Toon Link zips into the blue clad hero's room. The miniature Hyrulian starts poking Gameboy. "Wakeupwakeupwakeup." Toon Link starts tapping harder. "WakeUPWakeUPWAKEUP!" The miniature Hyrulian punches Gameboy as hard as he can out of the bed. Gameboy jumps up out of the floor. "Can't I just get ONE good day of sleep? What do you need?" the blue clad hero asks, annoyed.

"MasterHandneedsyou." Toon Link replies.

"I'm too tired to understand your talking, speak slowly." Gameboy orders. The miniature Hyrulian takes a HUGE breath.

"M-master Hand needs you." Toon Link manages.

"Do I have to go now?" the blue clad hero whines.

"Yes." the miniature Hyrulian states matter of factly.

Gameboy opens a portal, enters, and comes out into Master Hand's office. "What do you need?" the blue clad hero asks, annoyed.

"Someone sounds grumpy." The giant hand says.

"Of course I'm grumpy! I haven't gotten a good days sleep in an entire week!"

"Well I needed to talk to you about that dark being."

"The thing that came out of Misty? What happened to it?"

"It is in a very safe place."

"So why do ya need to talk to me about it?"

"This being isn't of this world. We could tell that easily. We also learned from it though, that when Misty was fighting against Link, Samus, and Mega Man that when she was KOed with flash a dark light it entered her."

"So it was in the system."

"Yes."

"So why do you need me?"

"We need you to talk to it and see if you can identify it."

"I have never seen it before in my life."

"Just talk to it."

Master Hand leads Gameboy into a teleporter which takes them into a pure white room. The only non-white thing in the room, other than Gameboy, was a chair with the same being from chapter 12. If you could see its face it would have a sneer on it. "I am Gameboy. I'm just gonna ask you a few questions." the blue clad hero introduces himself.

The being spat, "I know who you are and I am not going to answer an questions from a KID." the arrogance is just foaming out of its mouth.

"You WILL answer his questions!" the giant hand commandes.

"Let me handle this." Gameboy says, "Hulk!" The blue clad hero transforms into the Incredible Hulk, slams his hand into the dark beings throat, and starts to choke it. "If you don't answer I will choke you to death." Gameboy threatens menacingly. The dark being chokes out a laugh. "If you kill me, my soul will just go back to my world." the being rasps.

"If that's the case, Nico De Angelo!" the blue clad hero transforms into a pale white boy, wearing black clothing and holding a jagged, black blade. "This is a Stygian Blade. It absorbs your entire soul so you won't be coming back." Gameboy starts to poke the being in its with the blade. "You feel it, don't you? You feel it slowly absorbing your soul." the blue clad hero darkly states. The dark being nods his head. "So will you answer my questions?" asks Gameboy.

"Y-yes." the being says in defeat.

"If you need to, Master Hand, you can leave now. I have everything under control." Gameboy says.

"Good I have work to do." Master Hand walks er flies into the wall and vanishes.

"Now start answering my questions." commandes the blue clad hero, "What is your name?"

"I don't have a name, I am known as the Shadow." the dark being answers.

"What are you?"

"I am a Shadow."

"What type of Shadow?"

"I am a half breed. My mother was a Persona Shadow and my father was a Guardians Shadow, so I have the powers of both."

"So which world would you go to if you died?"

"I was born in the Persona world so I go there."

"What organization do you work for?"

"How did you know that?"

"I saw the symbol on your shoulder. What is it?"

"That symbol is the death's head. I work for the organization DEATH."

"What does that stand for?"

"Destruction of Everything And The Heavens."

"Well that's dark, but why are you here? What was your plan?"

"I was sent here to throw this world into unrest, kill you, and make it where Shrehaduu and his armies can take it over."

"Who?"

"You will learn soon enough."

"Who is the leader of your organization?"

"Death!"

The ground starts to shake and the Shadow starts to laugh. A hand that was darker than dark, you wouldn't even be able to see it if it didn't absorb the light around it, bursts through the dark beings chest holding a glowing ball and a dark mass follows the hand. The dark blob (AN: You can't actually call it a blob, it is standing up, but it has no shape whatsoever.) is right in front of Gameboy. "I am Death. I can't now, but when I can I will kill you." The dark blob rasps.

"I am Gameboy and when I get the chance my right arm will be the one to kill you." Gameboy retaliates.

AN: The plot thickens. "So who is Shredhaduu and why does Death want to kill Gameboy?" You will find out eventually Deadpool. So what do you think? Please review and tell me. Don't forget to tell me any grammar errors in here. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Have a happy New Year!


	20. The final test

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or SSB. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter and since the last one was mostly dialogue this is going to have action in it. "FINALLY!" Deadpool quite your whinin'. This is also the 20th chapter HOORAY! I promise this story will be wrapped up soon.(Hits update button.) Enjoy.

Gameboy walks into the training room. In the weight section Brock is bench pressing 220 pounds along with Roy and Ike. In the archery section Misty is shooting at dummies and filling them full of arrows with Link. Ash is in the miscellaneous area where he and Lucario are practicing with their aura. "Yo! Ash, Misty, Brock c'mere." Gameboy shouts and the three Pokemon Trainer's walk over to the blue clad hero. "What is it, Gameboy?" asks Ash.

"It is time to take the final test to see if you are all ready to fight Tabuu." the blue clad hero answers.

"What kind of test?" questions Misty.

"You three will fight against me in a Team Battle. Y'all will be on a team and I will be on a team. If you win I know you are ready." Gameboy says.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brock exclaims. The blue clad hero opens a portal to the teleporter room which they all entered.

On the stage, Battlefield, a portal opens on a bottom platform and Gameboy steps out. On the top platform Ash steps out of a mist of Aura. On the left platform Misty appears presses the jewel on her shirt and her armor envelopes her. A stone pillar shoots up on the right platform, it crumbles, and Brock steps out of it. Giant, red numbers appear. 3,2,1...GO! They hear.

Ash jumps off the platform, summons his aura sword, puts his feet on the hilt, and slams down toward Gameboy. "Hulk!" the blue clad hero yells. Gameboy transforms into the Incredible Hulk, jumps up, intercepts the aura user, and slams Ash down. Brock jumps toward the blue clad hero and slams his sword down onto him, launching Gameboy into the air. Misty had charged up a plasma blast and blasts the blue clad hero across the stage. "Man of Steel Superman!" Gameboy yells as he transformed into said version of Superman. He flies up into the air. "Hulk!" the blue clad hero yells as he turns into, once again, the Incredible Hulk. Gameboy slams down and lands on Misty.

Ash runs to Gameboy and jumps and slices upward bringing the blue clad hero with him. The chosen one blasts Gameboy multiple times, re-summons his aura sword and slams downward smashing the blue clad hero into the ground. Gameboy gets up and yells, "Optimus Prime!", he transforms into said Transformer and spins around with his fists catching Ash in the spin and launching him off. Ash jumps back onto the stage and smirks.

Gameboy turns around to see a plasma blast and a stone tornado headed straight for him. "Crap." he thinks. The blue clad hero shields himself, but his shield gets broke stunning him. Gameboy gets up and... is hit with a giant aura sphere. The blue clad hero gets launched off and KOed.

Gameboy appears on a glowing, blue platform and jumps off. He lands in front of Brock, grabs the swordsman, and throws him off the stage. Brock splits his sword in two and cartwheels back toward the stage. "Ghost Sniper!" the blue clad hero transforms into, once again, a man in a suit with leaves and grass on him, pulls out a sniper rifle a shoots at Brock. The bullet hits the swordsman's head, a dot of red appears where it hit, and Brock launches off.

Gameboy turns around, dashes to Misty, yells "Optimus Prime!", transforms into said Transformer, (AN: No pun intended.) spins around with his arms straight out, and shoots the sharpshooter off KOing her.

Ash dashes toward Gameboy and slices upward. The blue clad hero shields, grabs the chosen one, slams him down, transforms into Hulk, jumps up and slams down, firing Ketchum into the air. The aura user keeps going eventually slamming into the camera that is filming the brawl.

A Smash Ball floats across the stage. Gameboy smirks under his mask. "I've won." he thinks. Three platforms appear holding the three teammates. Ash jumps off and hits the Smash Ball destroying it. "Crap." Gameboy murmurs. Ash glows with a blue, green, purple, black, and yellow aura. The chosen one dashes toward the blue clad hero, slices upward bringing Gameboy with him, and unleashes a POWERFUL combo, instantly making the blue clad hero lose a life. Ketchum goes to the edge of the stage and starts charging up a GIGANTIC aura blast. A platform appears with Gameboy on it. He sees what Ash is doing and decides to stay on the platform. Soon though the blue clad hero's time runs out and the platform drops him onto the stage. The chosen one unleashes his blast severely damaging Gameboy and launching him off. GAME appears in the sky.

Later in the teleporter room the heroes step off of the teleporters. "Good job." Gameboy compliments Ash, Brock, and Misty. "You three are the only people who have ever defeated me in a brawl. You three are ready to battle Tabuu."

AN: So what did you think? I just finished reading a wonderful Super Smash Bros. fanfiction, it is called "A Smashers World" by Reeve21. Don't forget to please review and tell me any grammar errors or just to tell me keep up the good work, I'll take any type of review whatsoever now. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	21. Red alert

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB. or Pokemon. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: I'm back with another chapter. Since I am on a trip I have a heckuvalotta time to work on this fanfiction more.

"So you two are saying that when you...", Gameboy points to a screen that was totally black except for two flaming red eyes, "...killed the Shredder and when you...", the blue clad hero points to another screen that is completely blue, "... killed Hades a portal opened up and took them away?"

"Yep." Both screens answer.

"And why can I only see your shirt?" Gameboy asks.

"I'm doing something with my head that can't be seen right now." the blue screen answers. The blue clad hero just facepalms.

A mechanical hand pops out of the wall and gives a piece of paper to Gameboy. He reads it and looks up. "Assemble your armies and allies. Shrehaduu will be here within 5 hours with his armies." the blue clad hero says no-nonsense. The screens turn off. Gameboy opens a portal and walks in.

In Master Hand's office a portal opens from which Gameboy steps out. The giant, white hand jerks up, "I know you wouldn't use a portal to get into my office unless there is an emergency."

"Dang right, there's an emergency. Shrehaduu is going to be here with his armies in five hours." the blue clad hero exclaims.

"Who the h### is Shrehaduu? I thought we were fighting Tabuu."

"We were, but somehow at exactly the same time when we killed Tabuu, Shredder, and Hades were killed to. Somehow they fused together and are now controlling three armies at once."

"In that case." Master Hand pulls a red lever and an alarm starts to ring.

"Good." Gameboy opens a portal, once again, and steps into it.

Gameboy comes out into the training room where Misty is facing off against some holograms with Ash and Brock watching her. She shoots at a Primid with her laser blaster. A Puppit slices at the sharpshooter who rolls out of the way, morphs her arm into an arm cannon, blowing the holographic monsters head off with a Super Missile.

Misty is about to go talk to the boys when one final hologram materializes. Unlike the others it looks human. It is wearing a red and black skintight suit, a black belt with a pouch on it, and a red mask with black around the eyes. It also has two katana strapped to its back. It reaches into the pouch and pulls out two machine guns and starts shooting at the sharpshooter. Waters rolls and fires a Super Missile which hits the ground in front of the hologram blasting it back. The guns fly out of the holograms hands and vanish. It pulls out its katana and runs toward Misty swinging its swords. The sharpshooter hits the hologram about twenty times with Super Missiles which damages it, but the hologram keeps on coming. It swings one katana across Waters' neck, if it had been a real one it would have beheaded her.

The hologram vanishes, leaving Misty holding her neck in shock. Gameboy walks over to the sharpshooter and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't beat it." Waters gasps in shock.

"It's ok Misty. I know the guy that hologram is based off of and the only thing that can kill him is himself and a disintegration ray. I'm not even sure if the latter will work." Gameboy comforts.

"But what if I meet someone like him when I am fighting?"

"Run like heck. That reminds me why I'm here."

"We need to get ready for battle. Shrehaduu will be here in about five hours." Gameboy instructs.

"Who is Shrehaduu?" asks Brock.

"Yeah, I thought I was supposed to defeat Tabuu." says Ash.

"As it turns out, Tabuu has become even more powerful. Somehow it has fused with two just as evil beings. When Tabuu was, as we now know, defeated two more beings were killed at exactly the same time."

"What beings?" asks Misty.

"An evil demon from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle 2003 world called the Shredder, and a god from the Kid Icarus: Uprising world called Hades. Apparently they were all sucked into a portal which fused them together. The fused being, called Shrehaduu, is as powerful as all three and controls all three of their armies." answers Gameboy.

"So how can the Smashers beat three armies?" asks Brock.

"We have some allies coming to help." Gameboy reassures.

"Who?" asks Misty.

"Remember the group Sheik works for, Ash?" Gameboy questions.

"Uhh, yeah. The ninja army, right?" answers Ketchum.

"Correct. They are coming, along with a uhh "friend" of mine and his allies." Gameboy says.

"So how will they get here? I'm guessing they're from different worlds." asks Misty.

"They have their ways." answers Gameboy cryptically. "No more questions. I need to help get the Smashers prepared for the battle." With that statement the blue clad hero runs off.

Several minutes before the battle Gameboy is giving a speech. "Everyone has been given one Smash Ball. Don't forget that they are one time uses. Also this is not a brawl, you are not bound by your moveset. If you die during this battle you don't come back. Well actually you will, but not to this world. You will come back in your world with no memories of this world, so don't die. This is a fight for not just the Super Smash Bros. world, but all the other worlds as well. If Shrehaduu conquers this world he WILL conquer all the others. So let's go out there and kick some butt!" All the Smashers run out, but Gameboy notices that Ash stayed behind.

Gameboy walks over to Ash. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough? What if I can-" Ketchum worries.

"Shhhh." the blue clad hero interrupts. "It's all right to be scared. Everybody who ever fights is scared. Heck, I'm scared, not scared from dying, of course, since I have 13 lives, but I AM scared of failing."

"I'm so young Gameboy."

"So am I. I'm not much older than you."

"What do you mean?"

"My first battle was when I was 10. I'm thirteen now so I've been doing this for about three years."

"But you're so confident and brave."

"It takes practice and a whole lot of it."

"Ok."

"So are you ready to go kill Shrehaduu?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Ash and Gameboy run out the door into the battle.

AN: DEADPOOOOLLLLL! "What?" I said no cameos. "I said I couldn't guarantee that." (Author faceplates.) One final chapter and this story shall be done. "Yay." (Author gives Deadpool a death glare.) "Just because that means you will have finished your first fanfiction." Sure it is. Don't forget to review, tell me what you think, and tell me any grammar errors in the chapter. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	22. Battlezone

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB., Pokemon, TMNT, or KI:U, even though I do have the videogames. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Here it is. The final chapter of "A Pokesmash." It has been fun, but now I am closing the proverbial cover and beginning another story. (Deadpool comes in with popcorn.) "I'm ready to see what happens." Well everyone get your popcorn, buckle up, and read. (Hits update button.)

Gameboy and Ash run out into the midst of the battle. Apparently the Smashers had come out onto the wrong side because they were fighting monsters from Kid Icarus: Uprising instead of Subspace monsters. Behind the armies is Shrehaduu. With the body of Hades, the claws and pointy parts of Shredder, and the skin and wings of Tabuu, this 50 foot monster was pretty intimidating. Currently he was just sitting back watching the action.

"Hulk!" Gameboy yells. He turns into the Incredible Hulk. "Gameboy SMASH!" The blue clad hero jumps off to destroy monsters, leaving Ash behind. The aura user looks around to see a monster wearing purple with a huge x on its face and an eye under it charging at him with a bone in hand. "A Skuttler." The chosen one thinks before it reaches him. The Skuttler swings its bone at Ketchum who ducks and stabs it with an Assassin's Creed aura blade, killing the monster.

Ash smirks and sees a whole bunch of monsters start after him. The aura user summons a minigun made of aura and starts blasting away with aura blasts. The aura blasts hit the monsters and mow them down. The chosen one looks around for Misty or Brock to team up with. "I can't see them. I need higher ground." Ketchum makes a pillar of aura and can see everything.

Snake stabs a Skuttler in the eye with his knife killing the monster. He pulls out his bazooka and shoots downward blasting several monsters into the air. The mercenary pulls out a grenade and throws it. The bomb explodes killing a group of Skuttlers. Snake pulls out two pistols and starts shooting at a monster that looks strangely like eyes with glasses, a huge nose, and a mustache. After shooting the monster about twenty times the mercenary kills it. He looks around to see that he is surrounded by the same type of monsters. Snake pulls out a Smash Ball and breaks it. A helicopter flies down into which the mercenary jumps into and pulls a grenade launcher out of it. He starts shooting grenades at the monsters killing them. Ash then turns his gaze somewhere else.

Samus rolls out of the way of a huge snail-like monster rolling right at her. The monster stands back up with its weak spot under it, right on top of a bomb Aran had left. The bomb explodes splattering the monster. She freezes a Skuttler coming at her and shatters it with a roundhouse kick. Then charges up a plasma blast and shoots it at a giant, winged, one eyed frog. The blast hits the frog and disintegrates it. Samus stumbles across several giant, horned skulls laying on the ground. The skulls bust open and several giant hearts emerge. They have an eye in the middle of their bodies and have two strands of muscles attached to the halves of the skull. The monsters run toward Aran using the skulls for hands/feet. "Those are Clubberskulls. She's screwed." Ash thinks. The bounty hunter takes out a Smash Ball and breaks it. Samus shoots a giant, white laser at the Clubberskulls vaporizing the monsters. Aran's armor falls off and she goes into a frenzy killing more monsters. Ash looks away.

Pit slices a Skuttler in half with two claws made out of lasers. He shoots another with his bow. A Skuttler with a red, tentacled gun shoots a missile at the angel. Pit shields himself with a green shield, dashes from behind it, and hits the Scuttler with his Upperdash Arm, launching it off. Multiple giant, flaming, floating skulls fly slowly toward the angel. "Those are Ornes!" thinks Ash, "If he touches one of those, he will automatically die!" Pit looks around to see he is surrounded by Ornes. The angel pulls out a Smash Ball and slices it in half with his bow. Golden armor appears on Pit. He starts shooting the Ornes with a golden bow, killing them. Ash turns his head.

"Finally I found Brock and Misty!" Misty shoots a Skuttler with a laser blast, fills a Clubberskull full of exploding arrows, and morphs her hand into a arm cannon blasting another monsters head off. "Misty is AWESOME!"

Brock blocks a swipe from a bone held by a Skuttler. The swordsman uses his other hand to make a rock pillar shoot up right under the monster launching it into the air. Brock breaks his sword in two. He shoots stone tornadoes in two different directions blowing a Skuttler and a frog monster away. The swordsman stomps on the ground shooting spikes of stone into the air.

Ash lowers his pillar, jumps off, summons his sword, and stabs a purple, monster wearing purple with an eggplant in its hand straight through its head. The chosen one runs through the battlefield toward Misty, killing multiple enemies along the way with aura blasts and sword slices. The aura user gets to Misty right before she is going to get eaten by a giant, flaming, two headed dog. Ketchum shoots a aura missile right through the dog's heads, dropping it. Misty looks and sees Ash. "Thanks." she says.

"We need to get to Brock then kill Shrehaduu." The chosen one orders and takes off. The sharpshooter follows.

Ash and Misty come up to Brock who is kicking monster butt with his sword and stone powers. The three join together back to back in a triangle formation. The swordsman blasts a sword tornado at a monster. "How did you get your awesome stone powers again?" asks Ketchum.

"This sword gave them to me." Brock answers stomping the ground making even more spikes shoot out stabbing even more monsters. A tall monster wearing a tattered, purple robe (AN: What is with all these monsters wearing purple?) and wielding a scythe slices at the swordsman. Brock blocks it with his sword, Waters blasts the monster with a laser blast, and Ash slices the "That's a Reaper." Reaper's head off.

The group makes their way across the battlefield killing tons of monsters along the way. A Clubberskull charges at the three. Ash starts calmly charging an Aura Sphere. Right before the Underworld monster gets to the group the chosen one unleashes the huge sphere blowing the Clubberskull to kingdom come.

Soon Ash, Misty, and Brock make it to Shrehaduu. Every single Smasher has used their Final Smashes except for Ketchum. The chosen one stands up in front of the virus/god/demon. "Shrehaduu I have come to defeat you." the aura user proclaims.

"You!", Shrehaduu exclaims, "You are the whelp that is supposed to kill me? I have seen you fight and the only reason you killed all those monsters is because they are WEAK! Well let's get this over with. I have other worlds to conquer."

Shrehaduu shoots a blue laser blast from his eyes, shoots a stream of green fire from his hand, and throws a spike attached to a chain all at Ash. Ketchum rolls out of the way and the spike sticks into the ground. Brock slices the chain and Misty stabs her short sword into the chain, electrifying it, and shocking Shrehaduu. The virus/god/demon roars in pain and stomps on Waters, knocking her out.

"No!" the chosen one yells and summons his aura minigun. The aura user blasts Shrehaduu with a barrage of aura blasts. Brock uses a rock to launch him into the air and stabs the fused being in the face. The virus/god/demon roars and grabs the swordsman, crushes Brock in the palm of his hand, and throws Ash's friend down slamming him into the ground.

"How dare you!" screams Ash as he summons his sword and runs toward Shrehaduu. The fused being swipes his hand at Ketchum knocking the chosen one across the battlefield. As the claws of Shrehaduu heads toward the aura user the only thing that goes through Ash's head is, "We have lost."

END

AN: Please don't kill me! "I just might." I just couldn't help it. This story is continued in my next fanfiction "A Ninja's Creed" an Assassin's Creed and TMNT fanfic, which is already up. Also I will still take reviews at any time. Until next fanfiction, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out, bye.


End file.
